


Like I'm Supposed To

by Cocaine_jesus



Category: Commentary crew, Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom
Genre: George is a baby bisexual, M/M, he is a nervous boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocaine_jesus/pseuds/Cocaine_jesus
Summary: He was able to think when it was raining. Usually his mind was clouded with everything going on in his life; videos, his CMP, friends, Will. But in the rain, it's like the clouds were broken not only in the sky but in his mind as well. The blushing, the staring, the racing heartbeat and the inability to stop thinking about him. Fuck, he really liked Will. Fuck.
Relationships: George Andrew & Will Lenney, George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Like I'm Supposed To

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I would like to apologize in advance if this is really bad. This is my first time writing fanfiction and basically first time writing anything. Also, I'm not from the UK so my terminology might be a bit off.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

It was a Monday and George, Alex, James and Will had spent the day filming the eBoys video for the coming week. George had woken up that morning feeling groggy and achy from the previous night of drinking and fifa with the boys. Dragging himself out of bed, he grabbed a plain black shirt and jeans out of his closet before stumbling over to the ensuite to pull himself together for the day. His wavy, dirty blond hair in a mess on his head and bags under his stared back at him in the mirror. It was days like these that made him thankful for the hat and bandana. The disguise did more than hide his identity. For the next couple minutes, he stared back at himself deciding whether to bother fixing his hair, it's not like anyone would be able to tell on the cameras hidden away under his hat. In the end, he decides he’s better fix it anyways. He doesn’t want the boys to know how much of a mess he is, he needs to keep up his reputation as the slightly put together member of the group, god knows no one else is capable of stepping up to that plate.

After making himself look as presentable as possible, George heads into the kitchen to set the kettle before making sure Alex had gotten out of bed. Alex always struggled with waking up in the mornings and the fact that they had stayed up a bit too late last night didn’t help. George had learned from experience that you should never just open the door to Alex’s room until you had made it very clear that you were going to do so. Let’s just say Alex has strange habits that George does not want to witness ever again as long as he can help it. So instead of waking Alex up gently, the way most people prefer being woken, he knocks very loudly. “Alex if you’re not up and out here in the next ten minutes, I am going to walk in there and neither you or I want that to happen,” George half says, half yells. “I’m sure you don't need a reminder of what happened last time, I swear to God!”. This is followed by a hasty, half-awake response from Alex.

“Fucking christ, I’m up. I’ll be out soon.” George could hear rustling and the sound of a duvet being moved around and took that as a good enough sign that he had done his job well enough. George knows that Alex isn’t his responsibility. He was only his room mate not his mother, but he could never help himself. He had always felt protective over Alex, wanting to make sure that he was eating and doing alright, getting up in the morning, that sort of thing. Maybe it was because he could see a bit of himself in the younger boy. Or maybe he was just a good friend. The reasons didn’t really matter, it was just nice to be needed.

A quick check of the clock told him that he and Alex only had forty-five minutes before they needed to be at the studio. It was a twenty minute uber away so they really needed to pick up the pace. Hearing the kettle boil, George prepares two mugs each with a tea bag, being sure to put extra cream and sugar in the mug for Alex, before pouring the boiling water. Between sips of tea, George prepares a quick breakfast, toasting two bagels. After carefully spreading cream cheese on both, he wraps one in a napkin and leaves it on the counter by the mug of tea for Alex. Knowing Alex as well as he does, it will be eaten on the road. They both knew that the ten minute warning George had given earlier was an unrealistic goal to set for a person who took ten minutes just to pick which hoodie he was going to wear for the day. 

Keeping an eye on the clock, George sits at the kitchen island, bagel in hand and opens Instagram. Scrolling through, he doesn’t bother checking the captions on most of the photos, let alone really look at any of them. Most of his feed is people he courtesy followed, either because he went to school with them in the past or because they were also youtubers in the same general field as him, nobody that he really cared about. After a bit he comes across a photo of Will he hadn’t seen before, posted last night at 11:36pm. It showed Will sitting on the couch in George and Alex’s flat, an arm around James, both of them looking as if they had just heard the funniest joke with the caption “Night in with the boys, fifa got nothin’ on us”. George doesn’t remember that photo being taken, it must have been when he had gone to the kitchen for another drink or to the bathroom. He stares at the photo for a minute, at the bright, care-free smile Will has plastered on his face and the way his arm slung around the neck of James, equally care-free, before double tapping the screen and turning off his phone just as Alex walks out of his room. 

“Bagel and tea are on the counter, I’ll order us an uber.” George says in Alex’s direction before opening Uber on his phone. Alex nods appreciatively as he picks up the mug and takes a sit.

“It’s fucking cold!” he yells at George half heartedly, with a small smile.

“Yeah well it wouldn’t have been cold if you didn’t take a full twenty minutes picking between three identical hoodies.” George retorts and with that, he gets a notification on his phone. “Uber is here, Al. Take the bagel to go.”

\---

Once the pair is in the uber, there is nothing to do but sit for the twenty minutes it’s going to take to get to the studio and as expected, Alex has started waffling on about some youtube drama or another. Not really interested in the beauty community drama commentary stream Alex seems to be hosting for George and the driver, George opens up Instagram again and he finds himself staring at the photo of Will and James again. The way Will’s quaff is a perfect mess on his head and how his eyes seem to look right into him though the screen. He hadn’t realized how long he had zoned out on the image until he hears his name being called. “George, mate! I’m trying to tell you about the very important and interesting drama that is going on in the youtube community and you won't look away from what looks to be an Instagram post of Will and James just sitting in our living room.” 

Stammering out a reply George manages, “yeah, I, uhh.. I just zoned out. Sorry, what were you saying?”

“George you’ve been doing that a lot recently, you feeling alright?”

“Yea, just tired. Some of us make more than three videos a month ya know.”

“Alright alright no need to bring me into this!”

“Mhmm.”

They sit in silence for another couple minutes, both knowing that there was something going on with George, even if Alex or even George, for that matter, knew what exactly it was. It was strange, George wasn’t completely sure why he had been noticing Will more since his break up with Mia, paying more attention to him. He figured that he was just being a good friend, being attentive, making sure Will was dealing with the break up alright. That must be why. He's just being a good friend. Taking care of his friends, that's what he does. 

\---

When they get to the studio, James is already there setting up the cameras and lighting. Always the early one, he is. They make their regular greetings, all the “hey”s and “long time no see”s and slaps on the back. As the three of them continue the set-up process George keeps glancing at the door, waiting for Will to walk in. When he eventually does walk in ten minutes later, George pretends like he didn’t notice. Like he hadn’t been staring at the door non-stop since he got there. Because that is something someone with something going on in his chest when he sees Will’s face would do and that definitely isn't him. Definitely not.

They finish filming three hours later and George thinks he did a good job of acting normal. He laughed when he needed to laugh and he joked when he needed to joke. Sure he may have laughed a bit harder when Will made a joke than when Alex or James did, but that’s because Will is going through a tough time. He has to help his friend feel better about himself, about his situation. And it doesn’t matter that he definitely started blushing when Will brushed against him and when Will placed a hand on his back while making a point because he was wearing a mask and sunglasses and if nobody could see it, did it really happen?

Alex and James had made the executive decision that since they did most of the set up work, George and Will were in charge of packing everything up. George tried to protest, he was present at the setting up after all, but Alex shut that down with lightning speed. “Oh I wasn’t aware that unwrapping and wrapping a cable for ten minutes while staring at the door constituted helping set up! In that case, sit back, have a drink! You’ve earned it!”

Upon hearing that, Will takes a side glance at George. A mixture of curiosity and entertainment on his face. “Excited to see my rubbish face, were you mate?”

“Haha, yeah. Could’t wait!” George replies hoping that the sarcastic tone he coated his voice in covered up the embarrassment of being caught enough that nobody would think him strange. He didn’t wait to see if anyone noticed anything, turning around immediately and grumbling under his breath about having to take down the lighting. He doesn’t know why he felt like he had been caught red handed, it wasn’t weird to wait for a mate to arrive. He just didn’t like it when people were late, he appreciated timeliness. That’s why I was staring at the door, he tells himself, still feeling slightly caught and embarrassed. 

Will and George pack up together in silence for a while, the other two had gone off to a pub or somewhere, George hadn’t really been paying attention to what they had said. He had been distracted by the way Will’s shirt had risen up slightly over the top of his jeans, exposing the smallest amount of skin as he reached up for a lighting fixture, nodding along to James and Alex’s plans. Zoning out again. Maybe he needed more coffee, he’s just tired is all.

The two of them alone in the studio, George feels the silence looming over him like a school teacher watching him write an exam. Like the silence is judging him, telling him that everything he’s doing, everything he’s feeling is wrong and the anxiety builds in his chest. George needs the silence to end, he’s just about ready to explode trying desperately not to look at Will, fearing that Will would be able to sense something was up, even if neither of them knew what it was. “You doing alright there mate?” Will says, breaking the silence, worry drawn across his face.

“Huh?” George notices that he was unwrapping a chord. He was doing it again, getting distracted, being useless. “Yeah,” he says attempting to sound lighthearted, “just trying to make more work for you, you know. Show’d up late and now you gotta pay the price.” He laughs, hoping that the taller man wouldn’t look any further into it. Take it at face value. He doesn’t.

“Y’know. Alex tells me that you’ve been acting weird these past few weeks. Distracted and ‘fucking annoying’,” doing air quotes, “as a direct quote.”

“Hmm, that’s strange. What a weird fellow. Spreading rumours and such. Such a strange strange boy. You know that kid really does love to talk, you can't always believe what he says. Sometimes I think that he talks just for the sake of hearing his own voice, no meaning behind anything he says…” Will has crossed the room at this point and he takes hold of one of George’s arms, cutting him off.

“You’re waffling, George. Clearly something is going on in that lovely head of yours.” He looks directly into George’s eye, standing so close, holding his arm so gently and George regrets having taken off his mask. Looking down at Will’s hand on his arm, fingers wrapping almost the whole way around, he searches his mind for the words that would make this whole situation end. He wants to crawl in a hole, get out of this room, out of Will’s grasp. 

“Really, Will. I’m fine. Just tired.” he manages and while the look Will is giving him doesn’t exactly say that he believes him, he doesn’t push the subject any further. Just sighs, gives George’s arm a small squeeze and gets back to work.

\---

George gets home that night slightly drunk. He had met up with Alex and James, alongside the still skeptical looking Will, after finishing up the packing and getting the equipment to James’s.  
They had made their way across London together going from pub to pub in a haphazard sort of way, slowly making their way closer to their apartment buildings. He says goodnight to Alex, making sure that he makes it into bed, before going to his own room, closing the door behind him.

It had been a strange sort of night. Well, nothing strange had exactly happened but he and Will kept having these moments. Small moments, sure, but moments nonetheless. He would be grabbing a drink from the bar and Will would come up behind him, placing his hand on George’s lower back gently, to make himself known. Or they would all be sitting at the table and Will would make eye contact with George and hold it for a second longer than usual. These had to mean something, didn’t they? Any time they made contact or held each other’s gaze, George’s heart started beating a bit faster, breathing became a bit harder.

Will was a touchy kind of guy though, always grabbing onto his friends and patting them on the back. And he had just gone through a breakup, he was just trying to fill that new void in his life. That’s all it was. It’s not like George had a crush on the lad, he was straight. He’d had girlfriends before, plenty of them and he had been very attracted to them. It’s fine. Nothing’s going on. It’s fine. He definitely isn’t having a crisis about his sexuality over a couple hands on the back and a few more than a few gazes held a couple seconds too long. He just needs to sleep, he’s just tired.

Taking off his clothes and climbing under the covers George lays his head on his pillow in his king sized bed and tries to fall asleep. His brain has other ideas though, repeating the day over and over again. Will’s hand on his arm in the studio, on his back at the bar, brushing against one another while walking home. George takes a melatonin.

\---

George wakes up to the clanging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. The clock on his bedside table reads “8:26am”. What in the hell was Alex doing at this time of morning? Turning over, George puts a pillow over his head and tries to go back to sleep, but once again, it would not come. After half an hour, he gives up and pulls on a pair of sweats before making his way over to the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he groans “What in God’s name possessed you to pick up cooking at eight in the morning, Alex?!” and looks up to find not Alex but Will standing in front of him in the kitchen. He’s a little wild eyed and frazzled, wearing worn in jeans and a “your mom” shirt, holding a pair of eggs and a bowl. 

“Oh hello George,” he says as if him cooking in George and Alex’s kitchen with no prior notice was a regular occurrence “would you like a cuppa tea? Or coffee maybe?”

“Uhh..” was all George could manage. He was not prepared for this. “Yeah sure, english breakfast please.” he manages after he had taken a moment to start at Will, baffled.

“Well in, English tea for an English lad. How do you take your eggs?” and he turns to the counter to prepare George’s tea.

“Maybe you could explain why you’re in my kitchen? I won’t even bother asking how you got in in the first place, I’m sure Alex has given half the commentary community a key.”

“Scrambled? Sunny side up? Poached? You gotta give me something to work with here, mate.” Will has yet to turn around, pouring hot water into a mug.

“Will.” George says, concern now coating his voice. He can see Will take a deep breath, letting it out slowly before turning around and placing the mug in front of George.

“Mia’s picking her stuff up from my place and I didn’t want to be there. I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Ah.” George wasn’t privy to the details of his and Mia’s breakup but he was gaining a sense that it wasn’t an amicable one. For a second he considered pressing further into the subject but he looked at Will and could see that he didn’t want to talk about it. “Scrambled, thanks.”

With that Will turns back to the mess he had made so far in the kitchen and starts whisking eggs. George watches him work, opening the fridge, looking around before taking the butter out and placing a pan on the stove top. He could see the muscles in Will’s back move to the motion of his arms, somehow graceful in the mess of the morning. 

George hadn’t realized that he was staring until a plate was being placed in front of him with a “Bon Appetit, monsieur.” from Will, snapping him out of it. Realizing what he had been doing, George feels his cheeks burn. This wasn’t like him, he wasn’t the kind of guy to stare or to blush or to think about his mate while falling into a melatonin induced coma. He needed to talk to Alex. Surely Alex would have the answers. First, though, he needed to comfort Will.

\---

After eating their eggs and drinking their tea, George and Will stood in the kitchen for a minute, staring at their respective empty plates and mugs. Carefully, George turns his head towards Will and sees tears welling in his friends eyes. Before he registers that he’s even doing it, he takes Will’s hand and leads him to the sofa, sitting him down and hugging his side in an attempt to comfort him. Laying his head on Will’s chest, feet up on the cushions, George can feel Will’s breath shallow and ragged. It’s too quiet. George starts worrying if he had done the wrong thing, what if this was weird? Was this something regular friends did? He starts to loosen his grip on Will but Will wraps his own arms around George and squeezed him in closer. “It’s just been so weird without her, y’know?” Will says softly. “I should miss her, but I just feel empty. Why don’t I miss her, George?”

‘Why don’t I miss her, George’ echoes in George’s head. He doesn’t miss her? Confusion and concern fills George’s reply, “I don’t know.” and Will hums into his head as response. “You can talk to me, you know? If you want to.” Will shifts under him, rearranging their arms so that his are on top of George’s, holding his forearms before sighing quietly. 

“She said I had been distant. Hadn’t been giving her the amount of attention one should be giving to their significant other. She said that maybe I didn’t love her anymore.” he says to George’s curls.

“Was she right?”

“I don’t know, mate. Sometimes I think I really did, really do, love her but other times, I can’t help but think she was.” Will is quiet for a moment before continuing, “I think I did love her, just not in the way I was supposed to. Not in the ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you’ sort of way.” It was George’s turn to be quiet now, contemplating what Will meant by ‘not in the way I was supposed to’. He was starting to believe that maybe he loved Will ‘not in the way he was supposed to’. Arms wrapped up together curled up in the muted morning light, rain pattering on the window, hearts beating in sync.

“How do you even know if you love someone the right way or not?” George pondered, being sure not to look at Will, afraid that he might seem something in his eyes and get lost.

“I suppose you’re just supposed to know when you feel it. I honestly don’t have a clue.” They let the morning fatigue fall over them like a weighted blanket. Covering them in deep thoughts as they drift asleep together on the sofa.

\---

When George wakes up for the second time that morning, Will was scrolling on his phone, trapped in George’s surprisingly strong grasp. “Ah!” Will exclaims, “I thought I was going to be stuck here forever!” All traces of their previous conversation erased in Will’s seemingly chipper tone.

“You could have woken me y’know.” George replies groggily, searching for a way to bring back whatever he and Will had shared just hours ago.

“Naw, you looked so peaceful! Couldn’t ruin that, now could I?”

“Next time, just wake me.”

“Oh there’s gunna be a next time, is there? Let go of me, will ya? I have places to be.”

Realizing that he was still curled up on Will, George blushes profusely before scrambling off the sofa and trying to act casual about it all. Will laughs at how fast George had dismounted from his position on the sofa and gets up, heading to the door. Collecting his stuff along the way, coat, phone, keys, Will turns back to George and thanks him for the morning.

“It really helped. You’re too good for your own good, George.” and with that, he left the apartment leaving George with the mess in the kitchen and the mess in his brain. 

\---

The rain was pouring down onto the already soaked balcony, flowers drooping from the weight of the droplets, as George walked out to one of the seats under the awning. It was a worn cushioned wicker sofa that had been passed down to him when he moved out of his family home. He liked the rain, the cool fresh air always felt like a different world from the grey and bleak world he had become accustomed to. 

He was able to think when it was raining. Usually his mind was clouded with everything going on in his life; videos, his CMP, friends, Will. But in the rain, it's like the clouds were broken not only in the sky but in his mind as well. The blushing, the staring, the racing heartbeat and the inability to stop thinking about him. Fuck, he really liked Will. Fuck.

The balcony door slides open and Alex walks the few feet over to the wicker sofa and leans against the wall to face George. “You doing alright?” he asks, worry coating his features. “I saw you and Will and I didn’t want to bother you.”

“I...” George hesitates. How do you talk about this sort of thing? How do you even start? Alex waits patiently, joining him on the worn in sofa, staring out at the London skyline. “How did you know you were bi, Alex?” George asks, heart beating out of his chest, wishing the world would swallow him whole.

“Oh.” Alex sounded like he wasn’t expecting that kind of question, or maybe like he had been but was surprised when it came nonetheless. “Well I guess I kept having the same kinds of feelings for guys as I did the ladies and just sort of figured it out. Like I would like a girl and that was fine because guys are supposed to like girls so there was nothing really to think about. But then later I had a friend who was a guy and I had the same kinds of feelings for him that I did with the girl. I didn’t realize at first because I was never told that guys could like guys but then the feelings were too big to ignore and I guess that’s when I knew I liked guys. For a while I thought I must be gay becuase I had never heard of any bisexuals before but then I would like another girl and I was confused all over again.” Alex pauses to look at George and then back at the skyline again before continuing. 

“I was watching the telly one day and there was this character on the screen who liked both boys and girls. That cleared a few things up for me,” he laughs, “now a days there’s a lot more exposure to this kind of stuff out in the world. Makes me kind of jealous of the kids growing up now.”

Alex looks at George again and sees tears starting to fall down his friend’s face. “Do you think maybe you might be feeling something like that?” He prompts George and timidly, George nods his head, not meeting Alex’s gaze. “Does Will know?” he prompts further. Of course Alex knows, the kid’s a mind-reader. Fucking telepathic. 

“No.”

“Are you going to tell him?” and George laughs for the first time today.

“I’m sort of in the middle of a sexuality crisis here Alex, give me a minute!”

“Alright, alright. I just don't want you to worry about it so much. You know that it’s ok, yeah? To fancy a bloke.” Alex pushes George’s knee reassuringly.

“I know that. It’s just that I’ve never liked one before. I mean, I don’t think I have. Not like this at least.” He lets out a long breath. “What if I don’t even fancy him? What if I’ve made this all up in my head and it’s not even real?”

“George, look at me. You have been staring at Will for months. I’ve seen it, James has seen it, Will is too oblivious to notice anything but mate, you like him.”

George is now looking at Alex incredulously. “Months? You’ve known for months?”

“You aren’t exactly subtle, mate and you turn red as a tomato any time he looks in your direction. Not too hard to figure it out.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Not my place to tell you. Didn’t know if you even knew. Had to let you figure it out on your own.”

“It would have been easier if you’d have let me in on my own secret.”

“Would it have been?” 

George thinks on that for a moment. What would he have done, months ago, if Alex had told him that he was in love with his best mate. “I probably would have punched you and said you were crazy.”

“I know. As I said, not my place to tell.”

\---

It's two days later and Will is coming over to film a video for George’s main channel. He had already filmed his video for the week but he couldn’t think of a better excuse to see Will alone again so soon after their breakfast together. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to have a video ready for next week. George was getting ready to shoot, having already set up his camera and lights, he was making laps around the flat picking stuff up and putting it back down again, unable to keep still. Alex was watching, amused.

“Do you think this shirt is stupid? I should change my shirt.” George says, slight panic coating his words.

“George, your shirt is fine.”

“Are you sure, I don’t know about it. I should check that my lights are up properly.”

“George sit down, they’re fine.”

“I can’t sit down, Alex. I can’t sit down.”

“George, mate. You’re going to be fine. Just have a seat, I’ll make you a tea.”

“Alex, I am about to ruin my entire life because of a stupid crush, I’m not like you. I can’t just go about proudly proclaiming who I am to everyone without consequence. I’m not going to be fine.” George is pacing back and forth in the lounge now, alternating between wringing his hands in his shirt and waving them about is a slightly manic way. Crossing the flat, Alex takes George’s arms and guides him to the sofa, sitting them both down.

“Look at me. You are going to be fine. Will is not going to hate you. He will not abandon you. He won’t hurt you. Take me for example, did anything change when I came out?”

“No,” George whispers, “but you’re Alex. You are allowed to be attracted to men. That’s just part of you.”

“And you’re not allowed to be attracted to men?”

“It’s not who I am. It’s not my image. I’ve never been that guy to say ‘I’m George and I am attracted to people.’”

“That’s ridiculous, mate. Sure, you don’t have to be loud and proud like I am but that doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to let a few people in. People that matter, that’s all it is. You don’t have to tell the whole world who you are or what you want to do behind closed doors but you can trust that your friends will love you no matter what.” Alex, rubbing George’s back, hopes that he had gotten through to him. 

When the knock on the door comes, George isn’t sure if he’s ready. He puts on his most convincing smile and opens the door.

\---

“So what’s this mystery video you’ve got planned for us, Georgy boy?” Will asks as they walk towards George’s room.

“Um well…” Why hadn’t he thought of a video idea. He’s such an idiot. What was a good video idea? “Uhh, fake youtuber merch.” 

“Ah, bring back a classic I see. Was Jimbo not available?”

“Haha,” he sputters, cursing himself internally, “no. He’s got something with Aria I think. I didn’t really press into it.”

“Fair enough.” Will says as they are settling into the chairs in front of George’s desk. George knows this is when he’s supposed to just come out and tell Will. He had practiced with Alex the night before. Sensing George’s hesitation to turn on the camera he says “You going to put on your mask so we can get this baby started?”

“Ahh, umm.” Will now looks concerned but before he can speak George continues “I, um, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Will is looking very concerned now.

“Don’t tell me you’re dying, George. I don’t think my little ol’ heart could handle that kind of devastation” he says trying to lighten the situation.

“No, no. Nothing like that. It’s just that…” Hesitating again, George takes a deep breath and tries to channel a little bit of Alex’s courage. “I’m bi.”

There’s a quiet moment, neither of them saying anything. Carefully, Will says “Is that all? You had me worried that you were sick or your mum had died or something horrible had happened.” 

“You don’t hate me?” George whispers, staring at Will’s chest, afraid to look at his face.

“Why would I hate you for being bi? Alex is bi, Fraser is bi, Lewis is bi. Hell, I might even be bi.” 

George’s eyes shoot up to look at Will and see’s a bit of surprise on his friend’s face. “What?” is all he can manage and it was Will’s turn to be flustered.  
“I, uh. Well. I didn’t know I was going to say that.” George could see Will trying to pull the words together in his mind to form a proper sentence piece by piece. “I guess when Mia said that she didn’t think I loved her in the way I was supposed to, she might have been right.”

“Oh?” They were both a bit lost for words, trying to navigate this new territory simultaneously. 

“Ever since we broke up I have been trying to figure out what that meant, y’know? And then when I came over the other day, I guess it sort of clicked.”

“It clicked for me too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Neither of them say anything, letting the moment sink in for what felt like centuries. Will scoots closer to George, both of them starting at the small distance between their bodies, where their knees are almost touching.

“This is all new to me, George.”

“Me too.” he replies, echoing himself. He can’t stop staring at their knees.

“Can I hold your hand?”

“Yeah. I think that’d be alright.” 

Will slowly moves his hand over to George’s, interlaces their fingers and both of their hearts beat a little faster.

“George?” he says so softly the sound is barely audible.

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared that I love you in the way I’m supposed to.”


End file.
